Fawnpaw's Sacrifice
by Whiskers and Whispers
Summary: Fawnpaw's Clan is becoming overpopulated quickly with no enemies. StoneClan is forced to split up, ruining everthing she's ever known. When a suspicious deputy is elected, her family is torn apart, and the new Clans aren't as kind to each other as everyone thought, Fawnpaw and everyone she knows have to make sacrifices. T for general Warriors violence, etc.
1. Fawnpaw's Sacrifice - Alleigences

**ALLIGENCES**

StoneClan  
Leader: Applestar- ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Rainclaw- dark, smoky gray tom with light gray paws

Med. Cat: Plumheart- pale gray she-cat with violet-blue eye hue  
Apprentice, Ebonypaw

Warriors:  
Darkwind- black-and-white splotched tom

Clovershine- silver she-cat with green eyes

Dapplefoot- tortoiseshell she-cat  
Apprentice, Amberpaw

Sagefur- pale cream she-cat with blue eyes

Toadclaw- brown tom

Flamefight- reddish-brown tom with green eyes  
Apprentice, Pinepaw

Nightstep- gray tom with black paws

Cloudstripe- white tom with amber eyes

Apprentices:  
Amberpaw- ginger-and-white she-cat

Ebonypaw- black she-cat with green eyes

Pinepaw- light brown tom  
Queens:  
Ashflight- gray she-cat with darker gray flecks(expecting Jaystrike's kits)

Russettail- ginger she-cat with a red tail (mother of Flameflight's kits)  
-Sorrelkit- dark ginger she cat with white paws and ears  
-Scorchkit- reddish-brown tom with green eyes  
Elders:  
none currently

ForestClan  
Leader: Brackenstar- ginger tom with broad shoulders

Deputy: undecided as of now

Med. Cat: Milkfoot- cream tom

Warriors:  
Hawklight-mottled brown tom, amber eyes, hot headed  
Apprentice, Patchpaw

Runningleap- Dark gray tom with deep blue eyes

Hollymist- Beautiful silver she-cat with holly-green eyes

Brightfeather- ginger-and-white she-cat

Jaystrike- dark gray tabby tom with glowing amber eyes  
Apprentice, Sunpaw

Blizzardwing- pure white she-cat with blue eyes

Brookfeather- Pretty brown she-cat with aqua blue eyes  
Apprentice, Fawnpaw

Cedarstep- tom with thick dark brown tabby fur and stormy green eyes  
Apprentice, Puddlepaw

Apprentices:  
Puddlepaw- gray tom with darker paws-looks like he stepped in a puddle

Fawnpaw- pretty brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and small white spots on her sides

Sunpaw- golden she-cat

Patchpaw- black-and-white tom  
Queens:  
Stormfeather- white she-cat with gray paws, ears, belly, and chest  
(mother of Gorsepelt, of BreezeClan's, kit)  
Cottonkit- white-and-gray she-kit with dark blue eyes  
Elders:  
Hazel- light brown she-cat with matted fur

Mothstripe- golden tabby tom

Redthorn- reddish-brown tom

Flowerbreeze- once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat

BreezeClan  
Leader: Smokestar- white tom with gray patches and green eyes

Deputy: undecided

Med. Cat: Berrytail-brown she-cat with pretty green eyes

Warriors:  
Snowheart– scrawny white tom with half a tail and enormous green eyes

Goldenleaf– delicate gold-and-cream striped she-cat with a bushy tail and dark orange eyes  
Apprentice, Petalpaw

Featherleap- Silver she-cat with black spots and bright blue eyes

Rabbitleap- pale brown tom with bright green eyes  
Apprentice, Birchpaw

Sandstep-cream she-cat with light blue eyes

Gorsepelt-wiry gray tom with broad shoulders  
Apprentice, Falconpaw

Lionstripe-golden tabby tom with green eyes

Squirrelleap-pretty dark ginger-and-white she-cat  
Apprentice, Larkpaw

Adderclaw-dark golden tabby tom  
Apprentice, Ravenpaw

Apprentices:  
Birchpaw- light brown tabby she-cat

Ravenpaw-jet black tom with white chest and paws

Petalpaw-black-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Larkpaw-tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Falconpaw-reddish brown tom with green eyes  
Queens:  
Duskflower-pale gray she-cat (expecting Smokestar's kits)

Dovefoot- white she-cat with gray paws(mother of Adderclaw's kits)  
-Graykit- gray-and-white she-kit  
-Thornkit- golden tabby tom-kit  
Elders:  
Mousewing-pale brown-and-white she-cat

Foxfang-dark ginger tom with green eyes

StreamClan  
Leader: Silverstar-pale gray she-cat with white undercoat, blue eyes, and a small petite figure

Deputy: undecided

Med. Cat: Ivystep-white she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors:  
Oakfang- dark brown tabby tom  
Apprentice, Mudpaw

Brindlestripe- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes  
Apprentice, Rosepaw

Mintleaf-gray she-cat with amber eyes

Owlcall-white-and-ginger tabby tom  
Apprentice, Dustpaw

Barkflight- white-and-brown tabby tom  
Apprentice, Thrushpaw

Leopardfur- golden spotted she-cat

Featherwing-pale gray-and-white she-cat

Blacksplash- white tom with huge black patch on his back  
Apprentice, Pepperpaw

Apprentices:  
Mudpaw-dark brown tabby tom

Rosepaw- pretty cream she-cat

Pepperpaw- black tom with green eyes

Dustpaw-smoky gray tom with amber eyes

Thrushpaw-sandy gray tom with green eyes  
Queens:  
Sparrowleap-pale brown she-cat (expecting an unknown cat's kits)

Pebbleshadow-gray-and-black she-cat (mother to Blacksplash's kits)  
-Mistkit- white-and-gray she-kit  
-Mosskit- black she-kit with white paws  
-Thistlekit- pale gray tom  
Elders:  
none currently


	2. Chapter 1

Voices and kit mewls echoed around the cave. Fawnpaw noticed that there were three queens and eight kits, three queens still haven't given birth. Even though there were many queens staying in the nursery, the warriors den never seemed quite big enough. With no enimies to keep StoneClan's population in check, the clan has overcrowded.

The clan leader, Applestar, signaled the clan to gather with a swift flick of her ginger tail. As every cat poured out dens and noise errupted, Fawnpaw picked her way and sat next to a handsome tom, Puddlepaw. Applestar cleared her throat and all of the noise in the clan died down.

"StoneClan, as you know, our Clan has recently..." she gazed over the crowd, "overpopulated." Murmurs of agreement fluttered through the cave.

"Duh!" Brightfeather, a new warrior, jeered from in front of Fawnpaw and Puddlepaw. Puddlepaw rolled his eyes then slammed a paw down on the obnoxious she-cat's tail. "Ow!" Brightfeather wrapped her tail quickly around her paws and shot an annoyed glare at Puddlepaw. Fawnpaw held back a giggle.

"StarClan sent us omens of three cats to lead new clans by the names of ForestClan, StreamClan, and BreezeClan. I will remain leader of StoneClan. Every cat will chose their clan, and we will then be enemies." Fawnpaw gulped. All her friends and family, now her enemies? What about Puddlepaw? What about her mother, Ashflight? Her brothers, Mudpaw and Ravenpaw?

"ForestClan's camp will be in the deep oak forest, warriors found a clearing and the leader of ForestClan will be..." Fawnpaw shifted with curosity. "Brackenfoot!" Immediatley, cheers broke out. Brackenfoot was a senior warrior, thick ginger fur and broad shoulders. The tom pushed through the crowd and stood under the Tall Cliff, his eyes filled with pride and joy. His mate, Silverwing, was definetly the loudest cheer.

"StreamClan's camp will be in the area near the western river, with all the reeds. If you wish to join StreamClan, be prepared to get your paws wet. The leader is..." An eerie silence spread over the clan, "Silverwing." Not a sound. Brackenfoot's eyes darkened as he unsheathed his claws and dug them into the ground. Silverwing carefully picked her way to the front of the cliff, her paws gently hitting the stone floor, her graceful figure moving quickly.

"Lastly, BreezeClan will live in a hollow out on the moor. The leader is young, but he will be an amazing leader."Smoketalon!" Cats cheered for the young tom who sat next to Brackenfoot and Silverwing.

"Are there three cats who would like to be the medicine cats of the new Clans?" Applestar scanned each cat.  
"Me! I volunteer!" A young tom, Milkfoot, shouted. Applestar flicked her tail in agreement and Milkfoot's eyes lit up with joy. The cream-colored tom constantly said he wished that he was the medicine cat's apprentice, he always took a liking to caring for cats rather than fighting cats. Two she-cats volunteered, Berrytail for BreezeClan and Ivystep for StreamClan.

Applestar said one last thing, "Everyone leaves for their Clan in two mornings. Please decide where you are going, thank you." Applestar hopped down from the cliff and went through the mossy path to her den. Fawnpaw was nervous. She didn't want to leave all of the cats she has known since she was a kit. But mostly, Fawnpaw would have to choose where she went. She was terrible at decision making.

"Hey." Puddlepaw nudged her as the Clan began buzzing with talk of the new clans. "Where are you going?" Fawnpaw stood and followed Puddlepaw to the tree stump where the apprentices usually lay and talk.

"Uhh... I'll think about it." Fawnpaw shifted awkwardly as she sat next to the tree stump. Puddlepaw nodded as he sat down across from her.

"I just know I am not going to StreamClan." He scoffed. "I would rather, and probably, drown before I would swim." The gray tom stretched out and licked his paw. Fawnpaw didn't respond, just paid attention to what all the other cats did to get a hint of who would probably be doing what.

Brackenfoot, Silverwing, and Smoketalon were laying in a group under a patch of sun, most likely discussing their new leaderships. Pebbleshadow and Stormfeather, two queens who were sisters, watched their kits tumble around and conversed quietly while their eyes rested on the kits half-heartedly. Plumheart, the medicine cat, emerged from her cave holding herbs in her jaws, with the medicine cats for the new Clans following. From under the Highstone, Falconpaw and Thrushpaw, two other apprentices, were glaring at each other with teeth bared. Fawnpaw sighed and got to her paws. She flicked her tail as a goodbye to Puddlepaw and padded over to the arguing toms.

"What's wrong?" Fawnpaw yawned, stretching her legs. Falconpaw growled.

"This mouse-brain suddenly decides he has a keen interest in Petalpaw." Thrushpaw snapped, unsheathing his claws. Fawnpaw jumped in front of the sandy-gray tom.

"No excuse to get out your claws. You two will have to see where Petalpaw goes." The two toms tilted their heads with confusion.

"Goes where?" Falconpaw asked, licking his paw and sweeping it over his red ear. Fawnpaw shook her head slowly, sighing.

"To another Clan, flea-brain," Fawnpaw teased, batting out a paw at Falconpaw. The red-brown tom raised his brow. He got into a crouch and crept towards Fawnpaw, who then turned her back to face the cave wall, as if she didn't know what Falconpaw was about to do. Thrushpaw rolled his green eyes and walked over to Puddlepaw. Fawnpaw pricked her ears and sensed that Falconpaw was pouncing. With a smirk, Fawnpaw pushed off the ground and landed on a large rock that jutted out of the wall. She turned around and craned her neck to look at an annoyed Falconpaw sitting on the ground.

"How is it down there?" Fawnpaw twitched her tail with amusement. Fawnpaw's father, Jaystrike, was the best climber and jumper in the Clan, with long back legs. Fawnpaw took after him.

"Fawnpaw!" A voice distracted her from staring at Falconpaw. She looked around until her gaze rested on Sagefur, her mentor, who had a frustrated look on her face. Fawnpaw knew what was coming next. "Get down from there." Fawnpaw didn't feel like listening to her mentor. Her mentor would probably be reassigned, as Sagefur seems like the she-cat who would stay in StoneClan, while Fawnpaw didn't desire to. The cream she-cat was timid, shy, and obideient, the complete opposite of Fawnpaw. It was unknown why she was apprenticened to her. Fawnpaw looked up, searching for another rock. She saw a large one, but quite a distance up. Fawnpaw would have to use smaller rocks as paw-holds. The brown tabby she-cat put her paw on a rock as high as she could reach. She hoisted herself up and put her paws on a rock lower. Now she could get to it.

"I order you to get down!" Fawnpaw muted Sagefur's shout, narrowing her eyes at the large rock. She bunched her haunches and leaped up with her eyes squeezed shut. When her paws thumped down on stone, she opened her eyes. Her eyes darted around. The cave did come to a close at the top, but had parts where it was open and sunlight poured through. There was a ledge, higher than even the Highcliff. It was a great place to lay and rest, but it was extremely difficult to get to. The roof arched down to the exit, a hole that was weaved with brambles very tightly. You had to push through a door to leave, but as soon as you left it, it closed again.

"I'm leaving to help with making the ForestClan camp. If you fall, tell your mother I warned you." Sagefur snapped from the ground. Fawnpaw glanced down and watched as the cream she-cat joined a group of cats, led by Brackenfoot, who were next to two other groups of cats, both led by Silverwing and Smoketalon, presumably going to their respective Clans. Falconpaw had gone and was eating a squirrel by a nettle patch that was under the Highcliff. Fawnpaw loved being atop the rocks and watching her Clan. She looked up at the ledge that only the most skilled climbers could get to. Her father and another cat, Grassheart, were the only cats in StoneClan history to ever make their way onto it. Every time that Fawnpaw tried to make it, she fell onto the Highcliff and got shouted at by Plumheart for "irresponsibly hurting her side." Fawnpaw wanted to prove herself to her father and felt the only way she could do it was to make it to the ledge. Now that she was leaving the Clan, she wouldn't get to do that as far as she was concerned.

Fawnpaw stared down at the ground. She looked at the surrounding area, making sure there weren't any nearby cats. She was starting to gain attentions of some of the kits, who were always inticed whenever she climbed. Fawnpaw estimated where she would land. She closed her green eyes, and hopped down. She fell noticably farther then she would usually, because she usually went from the higher stone down to the lower stone then jumped off, but couldn't be bothered today. When she landed on the ground, she opened her eyes. Two of the yougest kits with their eyes opened, Sorrelkit, and her brother, Scorchkit, scampered over.

"Fawnpaw, were you scared?" Sorrelkit questioned. Fawnpaw sat down and began grooming herself.

"No." Fawnpaw said blankly, shrugging it off. Scorchkit shouldered past his sister.

"You were almost as high as the ledge. Will you ever be able to take me up as promised?" Scorchkit's father, Flameflight, was also long-legged, the red kit taking after. Fawnpaw always promised the kits she would take them up once she got to the ledge herself, but in reality, Sorrelkit's legs were too short and her shoulders too broad. Scorchkit had a light frame, which was required for climbing and jumping, but had tiny paws, so gripping rock would be hard for him. Luckily, with the Clan splitting, and them being too small to travel, Fawnpaw wouldn't have to let them down in such a harsh way.

"No, sorry. I plan to leave the Clan," Fawnpaw got to her paws and crouched to get eye-level with Scorchkit. "And you two peaches are too small to travel, you'll have to try yourself." Fawnpaw padded under the Highcliff, looking at all the scratches made from claws that were carved into the stone wall. It was an uncountable number. A StoneClan tradition when a kit is born is to add a scratch under the ledge, resembling that new life was vital in the Clan. It was considered an honor if the mother of the kits asked you to put a scratch, even one, for her kits. Fawnpaw motioned with her paw to one of the last scratches.

"That's your's," Fawnpaw murmured to Sorrelkit. "I made it. You can remember it when I go." Scorchkit stepped in front of his sister yet again, wanting attention for himself.

"Who made my scratch? I bet a great warrior!" Scorchkit mocked at Sorrelkit. Fawnpaw scoffed.

"Leopardfur made yours." Fawnpaw laughed. Scorchkit raised his brow.

"That's not bad. Leopardfur is a great warrior. She caught me a vole once!" Scorchkit boasted.  
"Leopardfur is about as good at being a warrior as a blind fox kit." Fawnpaw muttered. The brown tabby she-cat flicked her tail to the kits. "I'm going to sleep. The sun is setting." The two kits worriedly dashed back to the nursery, scared their mother would get angry for them staying out late. Fawnpaw turned to face the apprentice den, where Puddlepaw had dozed off. She walked towards it, lifing her paws not to step on the toms gray tail. She yawned once in the shady apprentice den, stepping over the few cats that already slept. She lay in her nest, which was in the middle, or warmest place of the den. She got this place because of her father being a very superior warrior in the Clan. It was a weird way of determining sleeping arrangements, which meant Larkpaw and Petalpaw, two sisters, had outer nests because their father died, leaving Brindlestripe, their mother, outraged that they had to be cold because of their fathers incident. The problem was never solved except for Brindlestripe scuffing the deputy over the ear a few times.

Fawnpaw rested her head on her paws, and tried to fall asleep, her mind running with thoughts of the new Clans.


End file.
